


How Does Your Garden Grow

by earth_dragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gardener!Cas, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, sailor!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_dragon/pseuds/earth_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is dirty.</p>
<p>He is filthy, actually, and he’s the best sight for sore eyes that Dean could ever imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Does Your Garden Grow

**Author's Note:**

> There is an AMAZING new AU Destiel Tumblr which features Gardener!Cas and Sailor!Dean. I submitted this short ficlet to the blog because I freaking love it so! Gardener!Cas is pretty much everything I've ever wanted! In this ficlet, Dean has been away at sea for a while and is returning home to the country cottage, and to his Cas out amongst the flowers. Complete and utter fluff.

Cas is dirty.

He is filthy, actually, and he’s the best sight for sore eyes that Dean could ever imagine.

For a moment, Dean just stands back down the road a bit, watching his husband. Cas had obviously gotten lost in the riot of color, sweet scent, and buzzing bees of his magnificent garden again; that’s the only thing that would explain why he hadn’t noticed Dean standing only a few yards behind him. Dean hadn’t felt his husband’s embrace for a month. It had been a fruitful and productive month, but cold and lonely. He would have to go to him soon; Dean wouldn’t be able to stand not touching his Cas again after so long.

But for the moment, he could restrain himself.

For a moment he could stand back and watch Cas’ dark head weaving in and out among the bright colors, trimming the Humming Bird Vine. He was content to breathe in the sweet, heavy air with its rose and dirt laden perfume. He was happy just to hear his husband’s deep, rumbling voice singing nonsense to the bees.

"DEAN!" 

He had been spotted.

Cas came running at top speed and barreled into Dean’s chest; Dean caught him with an OOMF, and arms that were all too happy to wrap around Cas’ soil and sweat covered body.

"Dean, when did you get here? How long have you been standing there? Why didn’t you say anything? Why didn’t — "

Dean leaned down and cut off Cas’ barrage of questions with a kiss. His hands cupped Cas’ face, smudging dirt and knocking a leaf out of his hair, and they kissed and kissed and kissed. Cas’ mouth like Heaven against his own.

Finally pulling away, Cas leaned his forehead against Dean’s and gulped in air. “Oh, I knew you were coming back today! I should have been waiting down the road. I’m so sorry, darling; I lost track of time out here."

Dean smiled and pressed another quick kiss to Cas’ lips. “Don’t worry about it. You were busy."

"But how long have you been here? Why didn’t you say anything?"

"I was watching."

Cas’ brow furrowed, and Dean found it so adorable he couldn’t help but run the pads of his fingers across the forced wrinkles and dips on Cas’ skin. “Watching?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I lose track of time watching my love lose track of time in something he loves."

Cas blushed, but the corners of his mouth curled up into a sweet, happy smile. He squeezed his arms tighter around Dean’s waist. 

"Welcome home, Dean!"


End file.
